


The Adventures In Timberline Falls: The Mimic

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Technology, Best Friends, Big Sisters, Childhood Friends, Covert Operation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Issues, First Love, Folklore, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, High School, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little Sisters, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Monsters, Mystery Stories, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Protective Siblings, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Single Parents, Small Towns, Sneaking Out, Tall Tales, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Girl's Name) has just returned to her old home town after spending six years away from it. Old memories stir up by her past after she finds herself at one of the town's attraction sites, which so happens to be the school gym.</p><p>Lots of people gathered there today just to hear the story of the strange summer that happened in Timberline Falls. (Girl's Name) finds herself explaining what truly happened over the course of the summer as she hoped that it would stop making that pesky photographer from calling her crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures In Timberline Falls: The Mimic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Marro is coming home. The bus ride is uneventful although she does meet a few people on the way. Bypassing some old buildings is a walk down memory lane, some reminiscent while others terrifying.

_Why?_

_No seriously, why was she doing this again?_ A mind frantically began to wonder as it's owner stared outside the window. There was nothing left for her back here except cold memories she would never get back. Her life would be forever changed. The town looked exactly like it's did when she left, hopefully it stayed that way.

Anna Marro was twenty five years old and not much has changed about her either. She still had no sense in fashion, not that she cared anyway. She was constantly fumbling and worrying about something even when none of it portrayed her. Even at her age she still had this overbearing fear of not meeting or talking to people she's never met before; that and the fear of what happens in the dark.

Now let her repeat herself. She wasn't afraid of the dark. Anna's mother, Josette told her never be afraid of something you can't control. No. She wasn't afraid of dark. It was what was in the dark and the possibilities of things creeping out of the darkness that scared her the most. What lies inside of the sightless, blackless night. No color, no illumination.

Things could grab her and she wouldn't see it coming. Maybe that was her fear, that she wouldn't see it coming. That was life's endless riddles. Would you rather be able to see it coming or to forever be oblivious to it? She couldn't decide one or the other but the not knowing part would forever kill her. That she might have a chance to change it if she knew what was coming towards her.

She shook her head. None of that helped her when she was younger. It certainly wouldn't help her now. Anna readjusted in her seat. She had been stuck in the back of a bus for the past two hours, not to mention the fact that she had to take a plane just to get to their small little rocky town.

The bus wasn't empty. It had a few occupants taking photos of the city and what not. Tourist from California coming to see how the other half lives. A couple sitting a few bus seats in front of her were expecting a baby boy, she knew because they told her. Well, they didn't really tell her she just overheard a conversation that they were having like how she was only six months pregnant or how unexpected it was for him to get this job.

She didn't mean to easey drop it was just shouted out for all of the world to hear so technically not ease dropping. Across from them was a man who looked drunk and ragged. He didn't seem to interested in what anyone was saying and kept quietly to himself. She respected that. Of course he may be dead by the way he hadn't moved in the last fifteen minutes.

Sitting ahead of him were a couple of old people all wearing the same outfits and clothing like they were part of a group. They probably were with their matching black pants and light blue t-shirts that had _'St. Mary's Place'_ dyed in large black letters above it was a small print she couldn't make out. It was indicated to her that maybe they were all from a retirement home going on something she would consider a field trip but less fun.

Sitting ahead of them was a man who she remember passing on her way inside the bus. He had on a nice grey suit, fancy even. His aubrey hair was slicked back and he had an english accent. She almost thought he had gotten on the wrong bus and proceeded to tell him so which prompted a very undeserving remark about her. Although he looked very polish and uptight he was very rude and had...well he was attractive on the outside but had a stupid ugly hat and a disdainful personality.

Later she would find out that he was a reporter, who exchanged jobs in London to come to America to find the true meaning of the american dream. He told her that his family disowned him for the fact that he didn't want to become a lawyer or take part in business. So he was put his on his first job as a newbie reporter, at least that's what his colleagues told him.

Even though the guy was a jerk she was still left to ponder, why this place of all places he come here.

Who would want to come to their tiered little town. She didn't even want to stay here or come back herself. This place frightened her...beyond belief. She was scared and horrified at the thought of just spending the night here. The only reason she actually came here was to see her mother who she hadn't seen or spoken to since she last left here.

Anna can admit that she'd been out of touch with her mother since she left. It wasn't all that much of a crime since she and her mother didn't have the strong and loving bond that the woman had with her sisters, well at least not since the incident.

It had cause a rift between her and her mother as she tired to be and do the best she could as her daughter which in turn didn't amount to much to her mother. While the woman was gentle and caring...after she lost almost everything she couldn't deal with life any more. Her word's not Anna's.

While she was back she would take time to revisit some old places in hopes that it would stop her horrendous feeling of always being watched or followed. It was one of her more serious fears. More like phobias as Dr. Hibbler explained to her.

He said that she needed to go back to the place where everything change to get over her overcompensation over being followed. It was a fear of hers she developed a long time ago as a child. It was one of the things she never got over as easy as a child.

She couldn't complain though. There were a lot of things as a child she never really got over. No matter what she did these next few days; the only thing she would do is go home, see her mother, visit a couple of places, see people, pack up and then move on like Dr. Hibbler said.

So when it was all over she could leave every problem she had behind in Timberline Falls and never come back.

She felt the someone move next to her and turned her head oninstancee the New York Times reporter sit next to her with a smile fitted for a king. He looked like he wanted to talk but she didn't feel in the talking mood. He already reserved a spot on her 'People I never want to see again' list and there were quite a few on there.

For instance. Back in (State), whenever she did go out, she would mostly go to this coffee shop in a quiet little neighborhood where the drink were fresh and she never had a problem with any of the workers there. She loved that place and she was sure the owner loved her two. The only problem was there was this creepy man who always sat a few tables or chairs away from her every time she'd go there.

He would never introduce himself or say anything to her to make her think that he may or may not be crazy. The guy would just watch her and stare at her for as long as she was there. He would never buy anything but coffee, he just sat there in his little booth not too far from where she was and quietly sipped away at his drink. It got so bad to the point where the owner even started to ask him why he came here.

Believe it or not she wanted to place a retraining order on him but Dr. Hibbler said that she was only overreacting. She hasn't seen him anywhere outside of the La' (Coffee Guy's Name) Shoppe'. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be seen outside of the shop because he knew she'd call the police on him. What if he followed her right now and was watching her?

Her heart sped up as she felt someone tap her leg. She jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Madam." The reporter's voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she just nodded in response. "I was just wondering what a girl such as yourself was doing coming to a remote town as Timberline Falls."

"I have family here." It was all she could managed. The feeling of being followed was just as nerve racking as the feeling of being watched. She always hated it and it never went away. Especially as she got closer and closer towards the town.

"Family, it's a nice thing to have isn't it. Is that the only reason you've come up here?" His line of questioning felt more like an interrogation than that of a simply getting to know you kind of vibe.

"No, I just came here to see my Mom and an blast from the past." That seemed to interest him.

The bus ran over something causing it to rock the whole thing. A small chuckle escaped his lips. Everyone seem to be enjoying the ride also not knowing what they were walking into. Anna just tried not to think...about anything. Her mind was already crawling with anticipation. Neverous or just scared, she didn't know.

"Sounds like a very good friend."

"Yeah...he was special something awful." She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Yes while she did want to see her mother she always had a very close friend of hers who she was dying to meet.

She could understand not being in contact with her mother over the past couple of years, that pretty much explained itself but with him. He didn't deserved to be cut out of her life like a bad prom date. He was so much more to her than he would ever know. He took care of her when her mother just shut down. He helped her when things got rough in her life.

So if she sees him ever again or if he's still in this awful town, she'd go say hi and maybe talk with him a little more about their experience together. Maybe then could she find the closure that she so desperately needed. He would help her. He always had before.

"A lover huh, interesting." The reporters teasing voice grabbed her as she turned to face him.

"No more like a best friend. My only friend." With depressing thoughts clouding her mind she pulled her knees up to her chin and tried not to think about it. She could think about it when she got home later.

The reporter, feeling uncomfortable with her sudden change in atmosphere, he pulled out his camera and with a quick click, he snapped a picture of her. A small reluctant smile spread across her face.

"That's enough about me, let's talk about you. Who are you and why are you so interested in my life?" She as forgetting all about her change in mood a couple of seconds ago.

"Me? There's nothing particularly interesting about me. I'm just some old coop who got transfered from his job in London. My family disowned me due to my reluctance in becoming a lawyer and my dream of becoming a news reporter." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I wanted to be where the action was."

"Well you came to the wrong place."

It was silent between them. Nothing was said on the bus as they started to approach the outsides of the town. The clearing of trees were starting even out so they could see the beginning of the town as the bus trekked up the large hill. As they descended upon the town Anna looked out the window to see the old welcome sign.

_Welcome to Timberline Falls. Occupation: 184 126._

Her eyes scanned the sign. A weird feeling overcame her as she sat back down in her seat. What was happening in this town? Whatever is was? Whoever was causing this? She didn't care. This town had already messed up her life once. She wasn't going to let it do it to her again.

"Yes because nothing ever happens in this town." She heard the reporter say as she turned to look at him. He pulled out his not book writing something down in it quickly. "The names Rory Fox I'll be staying at the (Hotel Name), I'm sure you know it. If you want to talk about anything else just give me a call."

He held out his hands for her to take which she did. "Anna Marie Marro." She said. It was only right for her to give her name after he gave his. Her mother at least taught her that. Manners, hard thing to come by these days. She felt him slip something inside her hand. Paper.

Gently she took the card feeling as though it wouldn't do her any harm. With that Rory Fox gave her a wink and went back to his original spot on the bus.

She smiled. While he was slightly annoying at first she figured it was only a front he put on to aggravate people. Her mind quickly switched as the scenery changed. Small little buildings and houses were lined up beautifully. Some of them were condemned while others were remodeled to look brand new.

There were bits and parts of this place she remembered while others looked completely new and foreign to her. It was still the town she knew and loved just slightly different.

There was the old theatre she used to sneak into to watch rated R movies. It still had that old wooden door that never use to close correctly so all the kids sixteen and younger snuck into the top row of seats way in the back. It was so the conductor didn't find them.

She remembers the very first R rated movie she saw. It was a hot summer that day and while her sister's had boyfriends to take them to the movies she had no one. Neither (Boy's Name) who was the same age as her older sister Rosella and not old enough to get in. He was just standing outside of the theater as he watched from afar as her sister's went in.

(Boy's Name) wanted to be in there with her sister in case she got scared or something, to protect her. While that didn't go as plan he did take the second best thing he could find; Anna. He offered to sneak her inside to see the movie as long as she didn't cause too much attention to herself. She agreed and they went. The place was packed and she could barley move a finger without touching someone. She was only thirteen at the time when she saw the villainous murderer kill an innocent bystander as he hid in the shadows of the trees.

It was something that fascinated her and scared her all the same. It was a feeling she had never experienced before. A rush, of sorts. Although she couldn't stay in there for long to finish the movie because things got too scary for her so (Boy's Name) took her to a different one. Something more tamed. The girl fell ashamed of herself for being such a baby but (Boy's Name) had assured her that if she didn't walk out of that room than he would've himself.

A small feeling of sympathy rose inside her as she would always just smile at him. He'd ruffle the mop of hair on top of her head and they'd be off. He'd always walk her home and made sure someone was with her before he left. Always a gentlemen. She didn't know what her sister didn't see in him. He was smart, brave and kind hearted which made her reasoning for disliking him seem stupid.

To her sister, (Boy's Name) was just a kid who didn't know how to grow up even if it slapped him right in the face. Anna liked those qualities about him. How he would never let anything to grown up weigh him down or he tried to break awkward silences with silly if not inappropriate jokes at the best of times and something's, the worst.

She shook her head and smiled as they neared the bus stop which was right in front of Grumpy (Guy's Name) gas station. You had to pay him to pump your gas himself. He would always complain even though he never thought of changing the sign outside. Besides being an all around jerk he often didn't want people to undermine him by making it seem like he couldn't do the job in the first place.

Anna couldn't count how many times her mother would tell her to pump the gas just so Grumpy (Guy's Name) didn't have to walk outside to do it. She would always get chastised by the old coop and he'd wave her off as if she weren't worth anything.

(Boy's Name) often wrote him off as being slightly racist towards blacks like most of the town. They said it originated back in the (Black Rights) March; back when he was younger and liked to cause trouble. She didn't like to think the worst in people so she just wrote it off as a rumour though she did believe herself to be too naive.

The sound of the engine slowing down entered her ear as she began to gather up her stuff. She waited until the others, who were all ahead of her on the bus, to shambled off of the front before she followed. The smell of gas filled her nostrils as she exited. As soon as she took a couple of steps off the bus the doors slammed behind her and the driver drove off kicking up the dirt in her face.

  


~ • ~

  


The dusk kicked up in her face causing her to cough and hackle up the debris that flew everywhere. That would be one of the first homecoming gifts that she would receive from her old hometown. It was a nice glop of spit in her face. To add the salt in the wounds she completely forgot about getting a ride from someone.

Her mother was working at the dinner so she couldn't really arrange for the woman to pick her up. Even if she did call off early then it would be an awkward car ride for Anna who wouldn't want to start up a conversation with her mother after not talking to the woman for who knows how long. She was pretty sure a 'how's the weather down in (State)?' wouldn't be the best way to start off a six year long with no communication.

There was no one else in the town that she knew or contacted. It wouldn't be like they remember her either. She hadn't spoken to anyone in the town for ages. She just cut off all connections with anyone she grew up with.

The only friends she remembers ever having are long gone.

Her sisters...anyone else wasn't too interested in babysitting someone else's kid. People in this town seemed less interested in the lives of others than there were back then although she couldn't exactly blame them. Six years ago she wanted nothing more than to be ridded of this town and it's memories. Everything that happened that summer started to slowly fade away into a bad dream when her mother called her and wanted to see her after some time.

Dr. Hibbler said that it would be good for her to visit even if it was once. Taking her advice, Anna decided that a couple days spent seeing her mother wouldn't kill her. Closure, even in it's smallest amounts, would help her forgot and move on.

Anna looked around the area to see if she could hitch a ride. The place looked familiar but she couldn't really tell since she was hardly a night owl who went out surveiling the area. From here she could tell that the school was only a couple of blocks away from her old school. She could walk there and see a few old teachers that she had before she ran off to (State).

Then when her mother got off work she could come pick her up. It would be like old times except for the fact that her mother had to pick her up back then. She would walk back to her old house but her mother moved sometime last year when she realised that paying for a big house that only she lived in.

The school was about five or six blocks from here so she had better start walking.

  


~ • ~

  


The walk took longer than she remembered. Her feet were sore from the lack of exercise and muscle control she had in them. Since she was kind of a hermit and rarely came out of her apartment, life outside of that was kind of time consuming.

In fact, she had little experience or social contact with people who didn't work at her job or Dr. Hibbler's office. With no contact with her mother in years and no friends who kept in touch with her, she was pretty much a loner. Something she preferred over awkward situations in which conversation is demanded.

It was another thing she had to work on.

While social confrontation would be everywhere she went she felt she would fear more the fact of seeing old faces. Hopefully no one would recognise her has the crazy girl from Donner St. It was the nickname they used to call her after the strange incidents in Timberline Falls occurred. While they didn't believe her they had to have had some sort of knowledge of the happenings here. Unless the government officials got to them first. Who knows what they could've implement in their heads.

She sighed as she spotted her old high school. She wouldn't reside in that school until after the death of her sister's and her mother's partial breakdown/abandonment. It was kind of sad when she felt more at home and safe at the school than her own home, a fact she hadn't bothered her in years.

Anna stopped by the old drop off to the beginning of the school. A small convention was being held inside the school gym on the side where people all ages and sides grouped together to gather inside. One of the occupations going inside was the very own Mr. Fox who she knew would be there to hear about the mysteries of Timberline Falls. They must have somekind of tourist convention there.

With a nagging feeling to turn around eating away at her she pushed it down and made her way to the entrance to the gym where the tourist group from earlier gather. The lady guide placed a tight smile on her face gathering the attention of the elders. She smiled and rattled off a couple of instructions for them to follow. Anna could only roll her eyes at the way the esteem guide tried to be scary.

As she entered the gym a cool brush of air slandered her exposed skin making her shiver slightly. It was a relief from the brutish sun which unrelentingly beemed down upon her as she walked. She could feel the wet sweat spots on her shirt touch her flesh as the air cooled it down.

Her eyes traveled over the room, roaming the area for any familiar face. So far, all she could see was the many old worn faces of townspeople she may or may not remember from long ago. Anna felt herself dig her nails into her flesh. It was a lie slightly. She did remember the sheriff or at least the sheriff's son who looked like an exact copy of the man.

(Sheriff's Sons Name) who had on the town's signature grey and black uniform shirt and black pants with black shoes on. His shirt had all kinds of pockets for little pens and note pads. The man's belt was loose letting a few pounds slip through his stomach which was slightly excessive. His light brown hair was short and clean cut which suited him.

Sheriff (Name) had a couple of accessories hanging about like his obvious dog tags his father received during the war. They hung loosely around his neck. The next item was his overly large and expressive sunglasses which were clipped to his side. He had on an old watch and a ring making her realise that he was married.

(Sheriff Son's Name) wasn't the date for a long time and have a healthy relationship kind of guy, like she was the expert on that type of thing but more of a love them and leave them kind. It was a surprise to her that he did manage to land a woman and keep her as his wife. Nothing physically changed on the man except for the extra weight he put on over the years.

He had a slight limp in his leg from when he ran with them in the middle of the night. The one incident caused him to become permanently injured for the rest of his life. To this day he still denies what happened that night; claiming that he didn't see what attacked them so it was just some random stranger.

A random stranger it far from what she would call it.

Not wanting to be noticed by the man she simply walked over to the empty chairs all lined up perfectly and sat next to the others who gathered here. Surprisingly there were a lot of new faces. People here have come all over the place to see the mysteries of Timberline Falls. How precarious?

They must have heard all of the crazy things that happened here and wanted to get a taste of the 'adventure'. She's been on a tour guide once and knew one when she saw one. With the sheriff being the happy go lucky guy he was she wouldn't have expected less. That's why she wasn't surprised that he was the speaker when he gathered on top of the makeshift stage.

Everything was set up accordingly as the sheriff walked over towards the mic. He had a lopsided smile as he strut over. He held onto the helm of his pants trying to be authentic with his image of a small town cop. It was embarrassing to say the least, that his vision of how their town should be represented looks the same as those old mystery cops in the movies.

'That's so disturbing.' She thought in her head.

"Hello everyone." The (Sheriff's Name) voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she stared up at him. "My name's (Sheriff's full Name) and as you can already guess, I live here in Timberline Falls. Welcome, if you haven't already been welcomed by our joyful and friendly town folks." He waggled his slightly bushy eyebrows.

Some of the folks there seemed to think he was funny while others didn't even bat an eyelash at his joke. "Okay okay, I know. Not funny anyway. I know most of you came here to see and ponder about the wonders behind out town. It's a stereotypical small town, hidden mostly by mountains. Hell, half of you probably came here by accident when you travelled through here."

He took the mic off the stand and began to pace along the edge of the stage as he talked. "True to most small towns when strange things tend to happen inside of them, people on the outside don't believe us." He readjusted the wire connected to the bottom of the mic. "The world perceives us as this town in the middle of now where in North Dakota looking for attention and some attraction sight. They maybe right but that's besides the point."

"I wanna talk about what makes our town different from all those other towns, from all of those places who claim that they seen a monsters swimming in the water or big furry creatures sightings." He held up one ring as he paused for dramatic effect. If the man applied himself enough she was sure he could become a great actor. "The thing that makes our town so different is...everything that happens here is real."

"Now most towns don't have the secret service or government officials rushing in and out of our town. They even sent camp up high in the mountains."

Yes, she remembers the fist few days when the men in the big black vans, cars and suits came stumbling in through her town. They discussed their business with the mayor and decided to head up to the mountain to do awful experiments. When she was younger, she used to hear the many conversations the adults would have when they discussed the guys up in the hills.

"When I was a teen, I was home schooled but at the same time I was learning how to become an officer like my father who, at the time, was the sheriff of that time. Sadly he is gone now so you cannot ask him about those long lost days. He roam the days when life in Timberline Falls was not as easy and things were a little but more complicated to explain."

"We couldn't go to the local news station and report the crazy things we saw back then. We didn't have that ability. One, the nearest news station was a whole other town over and two; people just don't want to hear a bunch of hearsay things from people like us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosella Morro - Elder Sister  
> Isabella Morro - Sister  
> Josette Morro - Mother
> 
> Tobias/Milo/Alonzo Crane/Sutherland -Best Friend  
> Dr. Lauralee Hibbler - Psychologist  
> Rory Callias Fox - Reporter

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Men Tell No Tales  
> They Never Trust The Kid  
> Secrets In Timberline Falls  
> In The Valley  
> The Tale Of Three Queens  
> Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
> Operation Isolation


End file.
